I fell in love with my best friend
by MechMuffin
Summary: Autumn falls in love with her best friend, Brock, that she's known since she was three.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:This story honestly has nothing to do with Pokemon except for the name Brock. I hope you all enjoy it though. :) ~Autumn

Chapter 1  
We were best friends. We have been since we were three. He lived around the block and I went to his house at least once a week. Our parents were great friends and allowed me to go to his house a lot. When we got to second grade, we both moved. I stayed at my elementary school, however, he went to the elementary school closer to his new home. I was heartbroken as I lost my best friend. We stopped talking to each other when we moved as we were young and had no other means of contacting each other. As the years went by, we forgot each other. We went to different middle schools and I haven't seen him in nearly 7 years.  
He smiled at me. As I walked into my second to last class for the day, I saw him and waved to him.  
"Hi Brock!" I said.  
And he'd smiled at me, like a stranger. I could barely recognize him. He wasn't the cute little boy I used to know. He was taller. Much taller. And he had pierced his ears. It was different because I just sat there with my friend and he didn't come over to say hi or even notice that his best friend was in the room with him.  
Two weeks after school started, we'd finally started dressing in P.E., the only class I have with him. I said hi to him as we were standing in a circle with him, my friends, and a couple of his friends. I asked him if he remembered who I was. He said no. The next day, he asked me if I was the girl who lived around the corner, and I had excitedly exclaimed "Yes!" We went up to the field and did a bunch of silly exercises that included hopping and skipping. "Your other left, Autumn!" He jokingly yelled at me when I hopped on my right foot instead of my left like we were supposed to. When it was his turn, he finished sprinting and ran at me at full speed. At the very last minute, he jumped over me. We had a blast in P.E. that day. The next day was the same, with him hi-fiving me after each set of exercises. Ending the period with him picking me up an throwing me over his shoulder and running around. After school, we started talking more and more on Facebook, resulting in us playing truth or dare, neither one brave enough to pick dare. It led to a weekend full of fun truth or dares, eventually leading into a 3 hour debate for who would tell the other who we liked first. Towards the end, he gave up and told me he had a crush on me. I told him I liked him too, and we talked the rest of the day, discussing what we liked about the other. At school the next day, my friends told us continuously that we "looked cute together" or we should "go out". He told me we should take it slow and see how everything goes first, then maybe we could start going out. I wasn't really ready to jump into a relationship, so I was fine with it. The next few weeks were filled with awesomeness, including us meeting each other during break or lunch, and him teaching me how to do the baby freeze. He would give me piggyback rides during P.E. and hugs whenever we saw each other.  
One Friday, he told me he was going out with Melanie, the girl he walked home every day. I'd realized it already when he started kissing her cheek and holding her hand when we hung out at lunch. He had stopped giving me hugs outside of P.E. and told me he was going out with her because he didn't want to ruin our best friend relationship. I was slightly depressed after he told me, but I let it go and just started talking to Melanie more since he rarely ever found me at break or lunch anymore.  
A week later, I tripped going up the hill to the football stadium while talking to him, and I fell onto the curb and got a nasty bruise, so he carried me across campus to the health office. I got some ice and he kept on tellin me to be careful and he helped me clean up my scratches. After school, we were talking on Facebook and he told me to promise to be more careful because he loves me like a sister and wouldn't want me to get hurt. A little part of me died as I read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:The first chapter is based on what happened to one of my friends this year. The rest of the story is based on my own personal experiences. Enjoy! ~Autumn

Disclaimer-I don't own anything from Pokemon, even though my story has nothing to do with pokemon. c;

Chapter 2  
7 Years Later  
"Hey Autumn," he said through the phone.  
"Hey Brock!" I replied  
"Want to go to Quickly and grab something to eat?"  
"I'd love to! When do you want to meet?"  
"How about now?"  
"Uhm, do you think you could pick me up? I carpooled with my friend this morning and she's in a class right now."  
"No problem! I'll just pick you up near the front of the school. Is that okay?"  
"Yea alright I'll see you in a bit then."  
"Okay bye."  
He pulled up in his black Volkswagen Beatle  
"Hey beautiful, can I get your number?" He said jokingly.  
"Come on Brock stop fooling around, you have a girlfriend!" I said.  
"Not anymore." He said sadly.  
"Aw I'm so sorry." I replied, "what happened?"  
"I'll tell you on the way to Quickly."  
"Alright then."  
I stepped into his car and buckled my seatbelt.  
"So what happened?"  
"Melanie thinks we're too different."  
"But you guys have been going out for 7 years!"  
"I know, but she decided to tell me that a week ago, after our 7 year anniversary."  
"Ouch. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, I should have seen it coming, with the way she's even talking to me lately." He said as we pulled into a spot.  
We walked outside and into quickly.  
"Two mango slushes with tapioca please," he said to the waitress.  
"You always know what to get me." I said.  
"Yep, after 7 years, your favorite flavor is still mango."  
"Well it's hard to switch to another one when this one is so delicious!"  
The rest of that day we walked around and talked about how he was better off without her.  
That night, he took me home and walked me to the door.  
"Good night," I said quietly, "thanks for taking me to Quickly today."  
"You're welcome," he smiled at me.  
I smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged back and as I pulled away, he leaned in and kissed me.  
"Good night." He said and walked back to his car.  
I stood there, stunned and unable to say anything.  
I went to bed smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This was a really depressing part in my life. Typing it out brought back really bad memories, but at least I got them out right? I'd really appreciate it if some of you readers would leave some reviews. Thanks! ~Autumn

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it (not really about Pokemon, but you know what I mean).

Chapter 3  
The next few weeks, Brock came over to my house almost on a daily basis. He'd came over after I was done with my classes, and we'd sit on my bed. Just talking about random things, like our favorite songs and people that annoyed us. On Halloween, he took me out on a date. We went to a fancy restaurant, then we watched a scary movie at the movie theater, and then we went to my house. On Thanksgiving, he moved in with me. Since he was over at my house all the time, it didn't change much. On my birthday, Brock planned a really romantic day, that included going to a fancy restaurant, making and eating chocolate covered strawberries, and eating a cake he made. That night we went into bed cuddling.  
In January, we went on a skiing trip together in Reno. We had a blast and stayed at the Peppermint Hotel. We drove back to Berkeley and decided that we were going to open our own small restaurant. We named it "The Great Wall" since we are both Chinese and had been to the Great Wall before.  
On Martin Luther King Jr day, we had our grand opening. We had hired a few of our friends to help out as waitresses and waiters. Brock was the manager and hired a few chefs. We made Chinese dishes and even some Mexican food, since many people who came in liked it.  
The restaurant was a big hit. With my classes, I could only work part time, but Brock was in there a lot, even though he had hired somebody else to be a manager. This had allowed him to spend more time outside the restaurant and a little more time with me.  
On Valentines day, he got us a pair of best friend necklaces, similar to the pair I bought when we were younger. We spent the whole day in bed talking, and that night, we had sex.  
A week later, my friend texted me and said she had seen Brock holding hands with a pregnant Melanie at the park. I decided to call up Melanie and ask her if she was pregnant, stating I'd seen her walking around.  
"Yes I am! I'm 4 months pregnant!" She excitedly told me.  
"Oh congratulations! Who's the daddy?" I asked her nonchalantly.  
"Brock of course! Who else?"  
"Oh it's just I heard you two broke up."  
"Yes we did, but we decided to get back together."  
"Oh okay. Well I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said weakly.  
"Okay bye!"  
I dropped onto my bed and cried. As Brock walked into the door, I began asking him questions about where he'd been today.  
"Where were you today?" I asked.  
"I was at the park."he replied.  
"With who?" I questioned.  
"Uh nobody."  
"Then why did Connie tell me she saw you holding hands with Melanie?"  
"I...she held onto my hand! I wasn't holding hands with her, she kept pulling me back to kiss me."  
"Why would she do that?"  
"I dunno."  
"I called Melanie today. She said she was 4 months pregnant. And you were the father."  
"That's impossible!"  
"And she also told me you guys decided to get back together..."  
"I..we're not together now! I officially broke up with her today!"  
I stared at him.  
"I..I mean... Look, baby I love you."  
"We're done."  
I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. I ran into my bedroom and locked my door. He pounded on my door for what seemed like hours. I cried on my bed until I fell asleep.  
In the morning, I woke up with puffy eyes. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet.  
"AUTUMN! Are you okay? Open the door baby."  
"I'm fine. Leave me alone."  
"Not until you open the door. I heard you throwing up."  
I finished throwing up, flushed the toilet, and washed my face. I came out of my room and ran into Brock.  
He tried to hug me and asked me if I was okay, but I pushed him away and ran down the stairs. I grabbed all his stuff in sight and ran outside the apartment and threw it outside.  
"Out."I said coldly.  
"Come on baby, can we please talk about this?"  
"No. What's done is done."  
"But-"  
"Out,"and I slammed the door in his face.


End file.
